No eres un villano
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Oliver Queen le arrebató lo más lindo que Barry Allen tuvo en su vida...
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba en la fila del banco junto a Iris, ese día iban a sacar el dinero de sus cuentas de ahorro para invertirlo en una casa, para vivir juntos después de casarse. Ese era el plan. Por ello, cuando un encapuchado completamente de negro ingresó al banco con un arco y flecha el castaño se quedó paralizado, sintió que si se movía con sus poderes pondría a todos en peligro.

-¡Todos al suelo!-amenazó accionando una pistola dirigiéndola hacía Barry e Iris.

-No la toques-dijo Barry interponiéndose entre la morena y el arquero.

-Tú vienes conmigo-murmuró el hombre poniendo el arma en la barbilla del forense.

-¡Barry!-gritó la periodista al momento en que el hombre se llevaba a su novio al segundo piso del lugar y luego hasta la terraza del edificio, incluso antes de que Barry pudiera usar sus poderes le puso unos grilletes con luz azul, lo que anuló completamente la velocidad del castaño. Por eso, ahora, necesitaba llevárselo de ese lugar y que nadie supiera dónde estaba.

-Lo siento-susurró golpeando con fuerza su cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero estaba despertando. Comenzó a pestañear y mirar a su alrededor, sólo vio algunas cajas a su alrededor y parecía ser que estaba en una bodega, aunque no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

-Al fin despiertas-dijo el hombre seriamente.

-No sé qué quieres, pero te aseguro que todo se puede arreglar-decía intentando soltar sus manos, pero su velocidad se había ido.

-Sé que eres Flash, sé que tienes poderes, sé mucho de ti Barry Allen-dijo mirando por una ventana en esa bodega, el hombre no mostraba su cara, solo tenía una capucha puesta.

-¿Cómo?-murmuró sintiendo como su secreto estaba expuesto, no tenía idea de quién era ese hombre, pero él sí y eso lo hacía más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba.

-No soy de aquí, Barry. Del lugar de donde vengo-dijo caminando entre las sombras-somos enemigos.

-¿Quién eres?-susurró intentando ver entre las sombras, estaba sentado en el suelo y solo sus manos estaban amarradas.

-En este tiempo nosotros somos amigos, colegas, socios-dijo con una semi sonrisa-pero en un futuro cercano eso se acabará.

-No sé quién eres-susurró sin comprender cómo alguien que es su amigo en ese momento podría ser lo contrario-pero puedo ayudarte con lo que necesitas.

-Lo dudo-susurró suave y caminando hasta él, saliendo por un momento de las sombras-vengo de veinte años en el futuro, me odias y yo simplemente intento frustrar tu día a día porque es la única forma en la que podemos estar cerca-susurró con una mueca.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo sin entender nada y viendo como el encapuchado se ponía de rodillas a su lado y en las penumbras de esa bodega bajaba la capucha quedando al descubierto.

-Nos conocemos, Barry-dijo sin nada que interfiriera con su voz-somos socios-susurró prendiendo una linterna e iluminando un poco el lugar, con eso el castaño pudo verlo.

-Oliver-susurró impactado y notando una cicatriz que surcaba su ojo izquierdo y terminaba cerca de su nariz.

-Nos hemos enfrentado muchas veces y por nuestra causa muchas personas inocentes murieron en la última pelea. Quiero cambiar eso-susurró bajando la mirada, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué somos enemigos?-dijo sin comprender, pero sintiéndose en confianza con el rubio.

-Porque nunca te dije lo que sentía por ti y-aún no se atrevía a soltar las palabras-no importa ahora, solo no quiero que seamos enemigos, muchos sufrirán por nuestra causa y eso es muy malo. Lo sabes-dijo con una mueca y la mirada llena de nostalgia.

-Ollie-susurró sintiendo como su pecho se apretaba, no comprendía lo que ocurría con el hombre del futuro-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-Nada-dijo con una sonrisa rota y bajando la mirada-a mí no me puedes ayudar, pero sí al Oliver de este tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

Todo quedó en silencio y fue ese el momento en el que Barry sintió que sus manos eran liberadas, por lo que se puso de pie y se atrevió a dar unos pasos hacia el rubio, quien lo miraba sin cubrir su rostro.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-dijo suave y tocando la mejilla del arquero, quien cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la caricia del castaño.

-Tú me la hiciste con un rayo que me lanzaste, no logré esquivarlo-dijo abriendo los ojos y atreviéndose a tomar el rostro de Barry entre sus manos-también le he hecho daño al Barry del futuro, asesine a su esposa hace dos días y él mató a la mía-murmuró bajando la mirada, pero antes pasó su pulgar por los labios del castaño.

-¿Por qué?-dijo sin comprender.

-No importa ya, solo que murieron personas inocentes. Iris no tenía la culpa y Felicity tampoco, pero ambas murieron por una pelea sin sentido.

-Tu no eres un villano, Ollie-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No dirás lo mismo en veinte años más, Barry-dijo con una mueca.

-Quiero ayudarte-susurró al momento en que el arquero le daba la espalda.

-No puedes, solo puedes ayudar al Oliver de este tiempo. Él no tiene idea de lo que pasará a futuro y por eso se ha encerrado en sí mismo y no dicho nada de lo que le pasa.

-¿Ocurrió algo con Oliver?-dijo asustado el castaño.

-No aún-dijo bajando la mirada.

-No te puedo ayudar a ti-dijo con una mueca-pero dices que puedo ayudar a Oliver.

-Tu decides, no puedo interferir-dijo volviendo a las sombras.

-¿Volveré a verte?-dijo buscándolo nuevamente.

-Espero que no-susurró por última vez. Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que Barry se fuera del lugar con dirección a los laboratorios STAR. Allí vio a su equipo junto a Iris, quien lo abrazó al instante.

-¡Barry!-dijo la morena mirando que el castaño estuviera en buenas condiciones.

-Estoy bien-susurró besándola de forma casta y mirando al resto.

-¿Seguro? Estuviste desaparecido dos días-dijo Joe seriamente y mirando con preocupación al forense.

-Estoy bien-repitió mirándolos-ese sujeto venía del futuro, pero no me dijo nada que nos sirviera.

-¿Reconociste quién era?

-No, pero él sabía que yo era Flash. Ya veremos si su aparición tiene alguna interferencia en nuestra línea de tiempo-murmuró mirando a H. R., quien se dio cuenta de que Barry tenía algo que decirle.

-Si no te molesta, quiero examinarte para saber que todo está bien.

-Es lo mejor, Barry-dijo Iris tomando su mano, suponiendo que el velocista se negaría.

-Lo haré-dijo caminando hacia el hombre, quien lo guió a su laboratorio donde se encerraron.

-Allen, si quieres hablar con alguien puedes hacerlo conmigo, no te juzgaré y trataré de ayudar.

-Lo sé-dijo mirando a los ojos a ese Wells que tanta confianza le inspiraba.

-Te escucho-dijo sentándose en una silla mientras Barry se apoyaba en uno de los mesones.

-Ese hombre era un villano del futuro, son grandes enemigos con Flash, viene de veinte años en el futuro.

-¿Te reveló su identidad?-dijo extrañado.

-Sí, era Oliver Queen-dijo impactando al hombre-al parecer en la última batalla murió su esposa y la mía. Pero creo que vino a evitar que el futuro se concrete, dice que hay algo que el Oliver de este tiempo no me ha dicho.

-Tal vez sea bueno que lo averigues.

-Tal vez son mentiras-dijo algo escéptico de su propia teoría.

-No sabrás hasta que no lo averigues, te recomiendo hacer una visita al señor Queen-dijo tomando sus baquetas que había dejado en el suelo y poniéndose de pie, antes de salir le hizo un gesto con su sombrero.

-Tal vez deba-susurró con una mueca.

Solo los separaban miles de kilometros de una ciudad a otra, solo tenía que correrlos y llegaría en unos minutos donde Oliver, solo tenía que hacerlo. Nada más.

-Algo me dice que piensas demasiado-susurró Iris abrazándolo en la cama que ambos compartían-estas así desde que regresaste.

-No es nada-susurró besándola y acomodándose-es mejor dormir.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en algo distinto a dormir-susurró la morena poniéndose encima del velocista y bajando sus manos por el pecho desnudo de su prometido.

* * *

Desde su encuentro con el Oliver del futuro había dejado pasar al menos un mes, tiempo en el que tampoco se había encontrado con el Oliver de ese tiempo. Algo se lo impedía, era como si él mismo lo estuviera aplazando.

-Barry-escuchó como alguien lo llamaba en el momento que se sentaba en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería.

-Oliver-dijo mirando a su socio, quien también tenía un café en su mano.

-Al fin te encuentro-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?-susurró extrañado, sentía la ansiedad en la boca del estómago.

-Barry-dijo con una mueca-necesito hablar dos cosas contigo-dijo algo nervioso- me gustaría verte en mi loft en Starling City, tú dime cuándo puedes.

-Mañana-susurró bebiendo de su café.

-Bien, te esperaré mañana en la tarde-dijo poniéndose de pie y marchándose.

* * *

Furioso. Eso definía perfectamente bien su estado de ánimo y sobre todo sus pensamientos.

-No entiendo para qué insistes en que le diga, si no vino. A Barry no le interesa lo que yo pueda sentir ¡Se casará con Iris!-gritó molesto Oliver al hombre sentado en el sillón de su loft.

-Debes intentarlo, créeme, yo mejor que nadie conozco al Barry de esta época.

-¿Por tener 20 años más que él?-bufó molesto sentándose a un lado del castaño-no tienes idea.

-Créeme que sí lo sé, Ollie-susurró entrelazando su mano con la del arquero.

-No hagas eso-susurró sin soltar su mano y sintiendo como su estómago se apretaba.

-¿Por qué?-dijo mirando sus manos entrelazadas y sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Porque tú no eres el Barry de esta época, tú eres el Barry del futuro ¡El que está seguro de amar al Oliver Queen del futuro! Justo después de que tu esposa murió-dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como su mano era soltada.

Luego de unos minutos abrió los ojos y vio que Barry miraba por la ventana, lucía exactamente igual al Barry de su época, pero tenía pequeñas arrugas y una mirada menos inocente, más triste.

-Hey-susurró suave abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-murmuró el castaño dejándose abrazar y aceptando el calor que le proporcionaba el arquero.

-Porque eres lo más cercano que jamás tendré de Barry.

-Eres lo más cercano que tendré de Oliver del futuro.

-Pero por qué se enemistaron-susurró en su oído y sintió como el velocista vibraba en sus brazos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-murmuró girando levemente y quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios del rubio.

-¿Por qué?-dijo suave y sintiendo como su aliento chocaba contra los labios del castaño.

-Porque probablemente no sabrás corresponder a todo lo que tengo para entregarte, Ollie-dijo suave y girándose completamente para colgarse del cuello del arquero.

-No tienes idea, mocoso-dijo seriamente.

-No soy tu mocoso, recuérdalo-dijo besando sus labios de forma hambrienta y sintiendo como era correspondido y su espalda chocaba fuertemente contra la pared.

Sin embargo, Oliver lo soltó a los segundos.

-Lo siento-dijo con las lágrimas inundando su mirada-lo siento-dijo cubriendo su cara, el miedo lo consumía.

-Está bien-susurró con una sonrisa triste-es mi culpa, nunca me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tenías por mí, y cuando creí notarlo no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-susurró con toda la calma que tenía.

-Hay tres cosas que no deberían pasar-dijo con una mueca triste-porque debido a ellas el futuro en el que estoy se concretará.

-¿Y cuáles son?-dijo extrañado y cruzándose de brazos con determinación.

-Barry no debe casarse-dijo mirando la sortija que aún acompañaba su dedo anular.

-¿Cuál es la segunda?

-Iris no debe tener un hijo con Barry

-¿Y la tercera?-susurró frunciendo el ceño.

-No debes casarte con Felicity-dijo mirando la foto en la mesita ratona del living.

-Solo a ella la puedo hacer feliz ¿por qué no le puedo dar esa oportunidad?-dijo con tristeza.

-Porque no es justo-susurró mirando directamente al rubio.

-Pero hay algo más que escondes.

-Sí, y debo decírtelo. Tú y Barry son enemigos en el futuro por tu culpa. Por lo que dejas de decirle, por todo lo que no ocurre entre ustedes, acumulas odio hacia él y su equipo, pero sobre todo hacía Iris y su hijo.

-Simple, no permito que eso destruya nuestra amistad.

-No es tan sencillo. Ese día-dijo con la voz temblorosa-Ollie, te grité-susurró con la voz rota-te supliqué, pero no me escuchaste, te dije que me matarás a mí, pero no a él, pero escuchaste ¡No!-decía molesto y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué ocurrió para que tú y Oliver sean enemigos?-dijo el arquero sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del velocista.

-Oliver Queen asesinó a mi hijo-dijo directamente y notando la sorpresa del rubio-y no hay nada que pueda hacer que ese Oliver y yo estemos juntos, pudo haber asesinado a Iris, yo maté a Felicity. Créeme, eso es lo de menos. Pero jamás le perdonaré haber matado a mi hijo-susurró respirando con fuerza.

-Bien-dijo suave-¿Alguna propuesta?-murmuró con una mueca-no quiero que Barry sufra-dijo con resignación y si me expones así el futuro y tú aún no desapareces-suspiró con pesar-significa que el futuro sigue siendo el mismo.

-Lo seguirá siendo, a pesar de que se necesitan pequeños cambios para alterarlo, en este caso no es así. Barry está destinado a ser tu enemigo por ahora-dijo caminando a la salida.

-No quiero que eso ocurra.

-Entonces, no permitas que Iris sea parte de su futuro-dijo con una mueca triste y volviendo en sus pasos-créeme que si hubiera sabido antes de tus sentimientos, tal vez me habría quedado contigo-dijo acercando su rostro al del arquero.

-Tal vez no-murmuró sujetándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo en un beso intenso del que ninguno se quería soltar.

-Ollie-gimió alto el castaño y sintió como la erección del rubio chocaba con su pierna.

-Soy más sensible a ti de lo que piensas-murmuró con una semi sonrisa y sin querer apartarse. Tenía claro que ese no era _su Barry_ , pero era lo más parecido que tendría jamás.

-Por suerte no me puedo quedar-dijo dándole un beso y saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

-Barry-susurró con nostalgia y sabiendo que si no hacía algo, el Barry del presente se le escaparía de las manos.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

No es un oneshot, es un fanfic que tiene más o menos su trama desarrollada, espero les guste.

Trataré de no dejarlo a medias como he hecho con mis otros fics.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Se sentía en el cielo, sólo por esa mañana. Aún tenía una relación con Felicity, pero estaba teniendo sexo con el Barry del futuro en la cama que muchas veces compartía con la rubia.

Sus manos masajeaban con fuerza las nalgas del velocista, mientras él marcaba su cuello y le decía palabras obscenas que eran amortiguadas por los muros de la habitación del hermoso loft en Starling City.

-Barry-gimió el arquero mientras su erección era consumida por las nalgas del castaño.

-Ollie-dijo con la voz amortiguada por la piel del arquero.

Pero todos los sonidos se vieron acompañados por el suave sonido de Sugar de Maroon 5.

-No contestes-suplicó Barry anclado al cuerpo del millonario. Ambos estaban sudados y las sábanas apenas tapaban sus cuerpos. El castaño cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería que Oliver se separara de él, no ahora que habían llegado tan lejos.

-Barry puso esa canción para cuando me llamará exclusivamente él-susurró pensando en cómo soltarse del Barry del futuro. Ya que el castaño jamás lo llamaba a menos que fuera necesario. Pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un brusco movimiento de caderas del castaño.

-Déjame ser _tú_ Barry-dijo en un hilo de voz suplicante-te lo ruego-susurro con la voz rota y un ligero temblor de su cuerpo. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que la música dejara de sonar y sintiera como sus caderas eran tomadas con fuerza y que el rubio lo ponía contra la cama. Luego sólo fueron las embestidas violentas en su trasero junto con los gemidos que inundaban la habitación los que le hicieron perder la cordura y olvidar lo que había pasado hace un minuto.

Por un par de horas futuro y pasado se fundieron en un presente bizarro. Donde Oliver amó al Barry incorrecto. Donde Barry amó al Oliver no correspondido.

Una vez su corazón dejó de latir con locura fue que decidió llamar al Barry del presente. Fue un impulso, algo que sintió necesario, porque aún estaba desnudo y pegajoso. Aún no salía del interior del Barry del futuro, quien trataba de recobrar el aliento y tenía pegado su rostro a las sábanas, mientras Oliver estaba sobre su espalda..

-Hey-contestó un alegre Barry a las dos tonadas de haber sonado su teléfono.

-Hola Barry-dijo Oliver con la voz completamente enronquecida y deleitándose con el calor del castaño, sintiendo que no podría ser un mejor lugar para conversar con el castaño. Después de todo era como si ambos estuvieran allí, juntos, en esa cama..

-Te llamé, porque quería saber si puedo pasar al loft, tengo algo de tiempo para hablar ahora-dijo de forma nerviosa y mordiendo su labio inferior de forma inconsciente.

-No estoy allá. Te avisaré cuando podamos hablar-dijo de forma cortante, no era bueno creer que ambos Barry eran el mismo, siendo que eran un universo de diferencia.

-Oh. Bien-dijo algo desilusionado-adiós-susurró suave y escuchó como la llamada fue cortada.

-Tienes mi atención por hoy-murmuró abrazando a su amante y saliendo de su interior con cuidado. Sólo sintió un sollozo por parte de Barry y lo abrazó con más fuerza, a los segundos noto que él también estaba llorando.

* * *

Lo miró molesto. Había sido su idea que Oliver quería hablar con él. Pero se daba cuenta de que su socio siempre estaría más ocupado. Que no obtendría mayor atención de su parte.

-Iré a ayudar a Iris-dijo girando hacia la puerta-la he dejado sola con los preparativos para la boda.

-No. Insiste. Debes ir con Oliver-dijo sujetándolo por el brazo.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú de este Oliver?-dijo furioso y soltándose del agarre.

\- Sé de él porque soy el Oliver del futuro-dijo seriamente.

-Gran cosa-dijo burlándose y estando de brazos cruzados en medio de la oscuridad, justo frente al otro hombre.

-Esto es lo que tu socio no te dice-dijo sujetando a Barry por el rostro y besándolo con rudeza. No fue correspondido y el contacto duró el tiempo en que Barry demoró en reaccionar y lo empujó.

Sólo lo miró asustado y se fue de esa bodega que ese Oliver insistía en usar. El rubio solo se sintió frustrado y se dio cuenta de que cualquier oportunidad de su yo del pasado tuviera con este Barry Allen eran imposibles, si después de todo él en un futuro no tenía opción con _su_ Barry ¿por qué su suerte habría cambiado en el pasado?

* * *

Sabía que algo extraño ocurría con Barry y sólo se atrevía a preguntar a Felicity. Por eso la cito en ese café distinto a Jitters. La rubia no tenía mejor semblante que ella cuando llegó, se veía con grandes ojeras y más delgada que antes, al parecer algo le estaba pasando.

-Creo que ambas tenemos problemas-murmuró la ingeniera bajando la mirada, esa conversación sería larga.

-Creo que tenemos que ayudarnos-susurró la morena tomando asiento en la mesa más apartada junto a la mujer.

-Oliver tiene un amante-susurró la rubia y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que no bajaban.

-¿Qué?-dijo la morena sorprendida y sin creerle-imposible, Oliver Queen te pidió matrimonio y está enamorado de ti, además, ya sabríamos si algo le sucede.

-Se está viendo con alguien, lo sé, porque el perfume de su ropa es otro y sus labios están hinchados cuando yo ni siquiera lo he besado para darle el buenos días-decía con la mirada perdida y apretando un poco el vaso desechable de café.

-No, él no te es infiel, ustedes se…

-¡No!-dijo sobre saltando a Iris-Oliver tiene a alguien más y creo que no estoy en posición de cuestionarlo cuando yo he estado viendo a alguien, pero aún así no lo he engañado, aún-confesó limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Felicity-susurró con tristeza-lo lamento.

-Me citaste para que hablemos de Barry-dijo la rubia con seriedad y olvidando su arrebato.

-Barry fue secuestrado durante dos días hace unas semanas, estábamos en el banco y llegó un hombre igual a Arrow, pero no era él, según Barry el hombre es del futuro y no lo conocemos, es un villano.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-dijo moviendo su rostro hacia un costado sin entender.

-Barry desde ese día está más pensativo y hay veces que nadie logra rastrear sus movimientos desde laboratorios STAR, se pierde por largas horas y luego dice que está todo bien, que él estaba cerca, que…-las lágrimas abordaron su mirada y fue turno de la rubia poner una mano sobre la de la morena y calmarla.

-Ustedes se van a casar, tienen todo listo, imposible que algo distinto a eso suceda-dijo suave la rubia y con una sonrisa-desde que conozco a Barry que está enamorado de ti, desde ese día que sé que no cabe nadie más en su corazón-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia e Iris sintió que su amiga tenía razón.

-Entonces, hay que seguir con los preparativos-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?-susurró sorprendida al ver que Iris se veía tan insegura.

-Hay algo que no le he dicho a Barry y que no estaba en nuestros planes-murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior de forma nerviosa y fue el momento en que Felicity notó que la taza que tenía en el mano la morena no era café, sino que té.

-No puedes tomar café, estás…-dijo abriendo los ojos y sobre saltándose.

-Aún no lo confirmo, pero podría estar embarazada-dijo al borde del llanto.

* * *

-Creo que hay algo más que no me estás diciendo-murmuró Oliver paseando sus manos por el vientre del velocista.

-Ilumíname-dijo girando entre los brazos del arquero y deleitándose con el rose de sus cuerpos, era exquisita la desnudez del arquero contra su piel.

-Creo que hay algo que me ocultas del futuro. Aunque me gustaría saber por qué no has desaparecido si los viajes en el tiempo son temporales.

-Cuando viajamos en el tiempo se crea una línea alterna si decidimos quedarnos y alterar ciertas cosas.

-Flashpoint-murmuro recordando el caos que ocasionó _su_ Barry la última vez.

-Parecido. Pero no es lo mismo.

-Pero aún hay algo que no me estás diciendo-susurro frotando de forma suave su nariz contra la del castaño.

-No es importante-dijo abrazándose a él y disfrutando del cuerpo cálido del arquero.

-Lo es-susurró abrazándolo con fuerza y cerrando los ojos.

-No lo es cuando llevo dos semanas en una cama contigo-dijo contra su pecho.

-Lo es cuando llevas dos semanas con este Oliver-dijo suave y sintió como Barry se separaba bruscamente.

-Oliver-dijo levantándose y vistiéndose-¡Lo olvidé!-dijo temeroso y saliendo en un par de segundos del loft.

Corría lo más rápido que podía buscando al Oliver del futuro. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando lo salvó de ser asesinado por Eboard Twan en el futuro y él corrió tan rápido que los llevó a ambos al pasado. Pero luego de eso ambos se fueron por sitios distintos.

Llevaba varios minutos buscando cuando vio unos rayos corriendo en otra dirección y supo dónde estaba _su_ Oliver.

-Ya sea pasado o futuro buscas este tipo de lugares para estar-dijo con seriedad y cerrando la puerta de la oscura bodega.

\- En mi estado la oscuridad es lo idóneo. Después de todo no distingo la luz-murmuró con suavidad.

-Lo siento-dijo suave y comparando el rostro de ambos Oliver.

-Es lo mínimo que debo pasar luego de haber asesinado a…-susurró con la voz ligeramente enronquecida.

-No digas su nombre-dijo poniendo su mano sobre los labios del rubio-por favor-al instante sintió como las manos del arquero rodeaban su cintura. Se dio cuenta de que esté Oliver era muy distinto al que lo había hecho gritar de placer en una cama. Ambos arqueros eran un universo de diferencia.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el castaño decidió hablar.

-Creo que hablaste con el Barry de esta época-susurro mirando la crecida barba del arquero.

-Fue un fracaso-murmuró separándose y resignado a que en ninguna época el castaño sería suyo.

-Aun no entiendo cómo ves sin tus ojos-dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla del rubio y solo con ese tacto Oliver lo supo. Sus ojos no enfocan nada, solo están ahí, paralizados como el hielo.

\- Me gustaria me regresarás a mi época y si quieres puedes volver a revolcarte con el Oliver de aquí.

-Lo haré aunque te moleste-dijo serio-vamos-dijo sujetándolo por un brazo, aún no le perdonaba nada, pero le habría gustado las cosas entre ellos fueran distintas. Sin embargo, de un segundo a otro vio como su velocidad se había desvanecido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo al no sentir el movimiento característico de cuando Barry corría.

-Se fue-dijo alterado y asustado-no puedo correr-murmuró aterrado y recordó lo que le había dicho Eboard cuando provocó el Flashpoint. Al parecer sus actividades en la cama de Oliver Queen le habían pasado la cuenta.


	3. Chapter 3

Mily Black Queen: muchas gracias por leer y comentar! espero te guste este capítulo y aquí se aclaran varias cosas de si el que Oliver haya estado con el Barry del futuro lo complicará con el del presente.

Lorenachiquita: gracias por leer! ojalá te guste!

Gracias a todos los que leen, por tiempo solo actualizo y subo capítulos los fines de semana, pero trataré de no dejar este fic incompleto.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Se entregaba por entero. La besaba y acariciaba como nunca antes y sus gemidos llenaban la habitación. Pero él no se sentía satisfecho, sólo se lograba excitar pensando en que la persona a la que penetraba era Barry. Pero no su Barry, sino que el del futuro, el que le llevaba unos años de diferencia y al que hizo suyo durante tanto tiempo, hasta que desapareció.

Porque ese castaño se fue corriendo una tarde y no lo vio más. Lo buscó durante días y aún no sabía de su paradero, aún no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con él. Se sentía enfermo al pensar que solo se fue a su tiempo aburrido de lo que pasaba junto a él, aunque algo le decía que había sido distinto el destino de ese Barry.

Sintió los brazos de Felicity recorrer su espalda y llegar a su rostro, lo besó con suavidad y recordó dónde estaba y con quién. Su prometida y él acababan de tener sexo. Ya no estaba con Barry del futuro haciendo el amor en su loft, ahora estaba con su prometida en la cama que podría ser de ambos en un futuro cercano.

-Barry-gimió suave en cuanto se separó de la rubia, quien decidió ignorar lo que había escuchado.

-Ollie-gimió la rubia esperando escuchar su nombre, dándole una segunda oportunidad a su prometido, deseando que negara lo dicho, que simplemente le diera una oportunidad a que fueran solo ellos dos en esa cama y no ellos y un tercero. Detestaba que Oliver decidiera compartir la cama con alguien más, detestaba que la engañara.

-Felicity-gimió besándola y arremetiendo nuevas embestidas a la joven, simplemente se entregó por entero a ella y deseó borrar cada imagen del velocista de su mente, pero no podía, no lo lograba. Los besos los comparaba, las manos, las caricias, sus movimientos, los gemidos. Solo deseaba que ese momento con la ingeniera se acabará pronto, no deseaba seguir con ella.

Por eso en cuanto ambos llegaron al clímax se retiró a un lado y se dejó abrazar por ella. Espero unos minutos hasta que logró recobrar la respiración y sintió como Felicity se dormía, por lo que aprovechó ese momento para salir de su lado y ponerse su ropa interior.

-No puedo seguir con esto-murmuró sentado en el borde de la cama-tengo que encontrarlo-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación buscando la ropa para vestirse.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Oliver salió de su hogar y tomó su moto, necesitaba ver a Barry Allen, al que fuera, no importaba si era el del futuro o del presente. Lo necesitaba.

Por eso su camino hasta ciudad Central se hizo interminable, pero no importaba, estaba dispuesto a ver a Barry, aunque eso implicará despertarlo a las 5 de la mañana, porque esa hora era cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento del castaño, tenía miedo de golpear, pero necesitaba verlo.

-Barry-murmuró cerrando los ojos y dando dos golpes suaves, deseaba que el castaño estuviera en casa y no despertar a Iris, aunque eso era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió, ahí vio a Barry con una polera manga larga de color negro y unos pantalones de buzo, iba descalzo.

-Oliver-dijo de forma seria y dejándolo entrar. Ninguno dijo nada más.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en sillones distintos, sin mirarse. El arquero se quitó la chaqueta negra de cuero que se había puesto y quedó solo con su camisa verde oscuro junto con un chaleco de igual color.

-Iris no está-aclaró Barry con suavidad-¿quieres tomar algo?-susurró mirando sus manos y sin atreverse a ver a la cara al rubio.

-Sí, algo fuerte estaría bien-murmuró suave.

-No te ofreceré alcohol a esta hora-dijo mirando el reloj de pared y poniéndose de pie.

-Un café, entonces-dijo suave y con una sonrisa, ese era el Barry del presente, el que le gustaba y mantenía la inocencia en su mirada. El que lo cuidaba y pensaba en las consecuencias de ciertas cosas, porque muchas veces era demasiado descuidado al momento de actuar.

-Voy por dos cafés entonces-dijo caminando a la cocina, lugar donde puso el hervidor y sirvió el polvo de café en dos tazones, pero sintió que Oliver ingresaba al lugar y sin saber por qué sintió las manos del rubio sujetando sus caderas para luego de unos segundos ver los brazos del arquero cruzando su cintura y atraerlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Barry no hizo nada por separarse y sintió como la cabeza de su amigo se apoyaba en su hombro derecho, él simplemente respiró con tranquilidad y paseó una de sus manos por sobre las que estaban en su cintura.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo el castaño sintiendo como el abrazo aumentaba de magnitud y sintió ganas de llorar entre los brazos del arquero.

-Barry-susurró aspirando con fuerza el aroma del castaño-no me apartes-dijo aterrado del rechazo del velocista. Pero sintió como el castaño giraba entre sus brazos y quedaba de frente a él.

-Ollie-dijo sujetando su rostro con ambas manos-qué haces-dijo suave y notando como los ojos del rubio estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No me apartes-dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando correr dos lágrimas que habían luchado por no caer, pero que ahora lo hacían ver tan vulnerable ante el velocista, lo menos que quería era que Barry lo viera así.

-No lo haré-susurró sintiendo como Oliver lo pegaba nuevamente a su cuerpo, él solo paseaba sus manos por el rostro del rubio y observaba con detención cada parte de ese guapo hombre-tenemos que hablar-murmuró cuando el rubio abrió los ojos y se atrevió a acercarse un poco.

-No quiero que me odies-murmuró mojando sus labios con la punta de su lengua y notando que Barry no se alejaba a pesar de la cercanía que tenía con él.

-No lo haré-susurró notando la cercanía y sin atreverse a apartar al arquero, su aliento chocaba contra sus labios y no quería alejarse-solo quiero comprender.

-No creo que haya nada que explicar-murmuró cortando la distancia y besándolo con suavidad. Para su sorpresa Barry pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y se mantuvo ahí mientras correspondía.

Besar al Barry del presente era único, incluso sintió como la estática lo golpeaba con pequeños golpes de electricidad en sus labios cuando se besaban. No había como _su_ Barry.

Se separaron cuando el aire les falto y apoyaron sus frentes de forma segura en la del otro.

-Ollie-susurró suave Barry con una sonrisa y abriendo los ojos para verlo con atención. _Miedo_. Eso era lo que reflejaba la mirada del arquero-Ollie-dijo con una semi sonrisa y sin alejarse, solo se acercó al rubio y volvió a besarlo, fue correspondido al instante.

Solo se separaron cuando el agua hirvió y tuvieron que servir el café. Pero luego de eso Oliver lo abrazó con fuerza y Barry supo que tendrían que tener una larga conversación, porque nada de eso correspondía, a pesar de que lo estuviera disfrutando.

Caminaron hasta la sala, cada uno con su tazón en sus manos y se sentaron en el mismo sillón, bebieron el líquido caliente durante algunos minutos, hasta que cada taza estaba vacía. Fue Barry quien se atrevió primero, pero no sabría decir quién fue el que dio el siguiente paso.

El velocista se giró en el sillón y quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre el arquero, quien lo sujetó de las caderas y se atrevió a besarlo, no quería separarse de él y saber que era correspondido por Barry lo abrumaba, aunque no tenía idea de por qué eso sucedía ahora.

-El Oliver del futuro me besó-dijo suave el forense separándose levemente del rubio, quien solo dio a entender su molestia con un quejido-pero estoy seguro que tú hiciste mucho más con el Barry del futuro-solo con eso sintió como Oliver se tensaba-no te estoy recriminando, yo mismo desconozco lo que estamos haciendo ahora si tú estás comprometido y yo también.

-Hablé con el Barry del futuro.

-Hablé con el Oliver del futuro y dice que hay algo que no me has dicho, dice que por tu culpa algo muy malo sucederá y…

-Me gustas, Barry-dijo abriendo los ojos y sujetando el rostro del castaño-me gustas mucho, hace mucho tiempo y…-sonaba desesperado y no quería parecerlo delante de su Barry.

Solo sintió como el castaño se alejaba de él, como se movía a un lado. Sabía que eso había sido demasiado bueno como para mantenerse así. Pero por lo menos había podido besarlo, como tanto soñó.

-Quiero que busquemos al Barry y Oliver del futuro, hay que solucionar esto, no es posible que yo te guste justo después de que ellos…-decía estando de pie delante del arquero.

-¡No!-dijo Oliver molesto-¡Tu me gustas desde antes!-dijo fuerte y claro, no podía permitir que el castaño tuviera una idea incorrecta de lo que él sentía.

-Estás confundido y esto que acabamos de hacer…-trató de decir tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Por favor no digas nada más-dijo Oliver sujetándolo por los hombros-por favor-susurró soltando al velocista-me iré si así estás bien, pero por favor no digas nada más de eso, no ahora-dijo suave y sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas.

Se apartó y caminó hasta la salida, sabía que Barry no lo detendría y que estaba confundido, lo mejor era dejarlo y que pensara en todo lo sucedido.

-Aunque no lo quieras aceptar-dijo antes de abrir la puerta y viendo que el forense quitaba sus manos de su rostro y lo miraba con atención-me gustas, mucho y quiero estar contigo. Eso es lo único que tengo claro-no espero a que Barry hiciera algo, simplemente se movió fuera del departamento y lo dejó completamente solo.

* * *

 _Tres meses._

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde ese extraño encuentro. A pesar de que ciudad Central había necesitado a Arrow, él no había aparecido. Y cuando Starling necesitó de Flash, él no fue. Algo había ocurrido para que ambos héroes se separaran y no volvieran a trabajar juntos.

-Barry tenemos que hablar-dijo Iris en el marco de la puerta de la habitación que compartían.

-Dime-dijo tipeando algo en su notebook y haciendo extraños gestos con su boca.

-Necesito contarte algo importante-dijo sentándose delante de él y cerrando la pantalla del aparato que su prometido tenía delante de él.

-Te escucho-susurró suave y dejando la computadora a un lado.

-Estoy embarazada-soltó sin más y creyó que sería una noticia increíble para el velocista, creyó que estaría feliz. Pero se equivocó.

-¿Qué?-dijo tornándose serio y poniéndose de pie, caminaba de un lado a otro sin creer lo que le estaba contando.

-¿Estás molesto?-dijo incrédula y sin dar crédito a la reacción de Barry, no pensaba que saltaría de alegría ante la noticia, pero tampoco pensó que sería un problema para el velocista.

-¿Tienes claro todo lo complicado que puede ser Flash teniendo un hijo? ¿Hablaste con Caitlin? Tienes que examinarte, puede ocurrir algo malo para ese pequeño y para ti. No puedes seguir con el embarazo, es peligroso y…

-¿Te cuento que tendremos un hijo y quieres que aborte?-dijo sentándose y sin creer realmente en lo que estaba escuchando.

-No he dicho eso-susurró bajando la mirada y dándose cuenta de que había dicho eso exactamente. Iris no podía estar embarazada, no cuando él pensaba en el arquero de Starling y no en ella, no cuando estaba a punto de anular su compromiso.

-Eso dijiste Barry-dijo seriamente y sintiendo como su vientre dolía, hace unas semanas que ya se notaba su embarazo, pero parecía ser que para el velocista no era así, aunque hace tres meses que él no la tocaba ¿cómo se daría cuenta?

-Tienes que ir con Caitlin-dijo poniéndose delante de ella- te llevaré-dijo dando un paso más hacia ella.

-¡No!-gritó ella furiosa-¡Si no quieres este hijo lo entiendo! ¡Pero ni tú ni nadie me dirá qué hacer!-dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación, él fue detrás de ella, pero fue detenido en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Joe lo había escuchado todo y tenía una mirada indescriptible, lo observaba como si quisiera matarlo en ese mismo momento ¿había algo que pudiera decir en su defensa? ¿Contaba el que Oliver lo tuviera confundido y por eso la noticia de su prometida embarazada no fuera algo bueno en su vida?

-No te le acerques-dijo furioso el policía poniendo una mano sobre su arma-ella decidirá qué hacer y cuando, no te metas en eso Barry-dijo furioso, pero por sobre todo desilusionado ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo en un momento así? Creyó que sería más valiente y que una noticia así, cuando estaban por casarse, sería algo muy bueno. Nunca creyó que Barry sería tan egoísta e idiota.

* * *

Se paseaba de un lado a otro. No podía controlarse y no sabía cómo hablaría con él ni cómo reaccionaría cuando le contará. Se abrió la puerta del departamento y ella se sintió nerviosa.

-Hola-dijo él de forma suave y con una caja en sus manos. Parecía un regalo, parecía algo importante.

-Oliver-susurro suave-tenemos que hablar-dijo jugando con sus manos y mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, tenía miedo.

-Guardaré esto y estoy contigo-dijo despreocupado saliendo del lugar. No tenía idea de lo que ella quisiera hablar, pero no le preocupaba en absoluto, porque sus pensamientos estaban en otra ciudad, junto al velocista que se negaba a ver hace meses.

 _Sólo tardó dos minutos que parecían eternos para la rubia._

-Bien. Dime-dijo sentándose junto a ella en el sofá de la sala.

-Me eres infiel-dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz y sin verlo. Pero tenía tanta seguridad en sus palabras que no creía que Oliver lo negara.

-De dónde sacas eso-murmuró suave y se dio cuenta de que Felicity sabía más de lo que él pensaba. Aunque en ningún momento él había dado muestras de estar traicionándola, excepto esa vez. Por un momento tuvo un flash de lo que había sucedido hace unos meses cuando estaba en la cama con ella, cuando gimió el nombre de _Barry_ en lugar del de _Felicity_. Un error pequeño a su parecer, pero sumamente importante en ese minuto.

-Es evidente-dijo bajando la mirada-no soy estúpida-dijo mirándolo y Oliver se sintió acorralado.

-Lo siento-dijo bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza-no tengo idea de qué hablas-tal vez era mejor negar.

-No sé de quién se trata pero me gustaría que fueras sincero y me confirmes lo que te digo-dijo furiosa y empuñando sus manos, tal vez era ingenua en algunos términos, pero no en lo que se trataba de la traición.

-No-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando por el lugar-no sé de qué me hablas-insistió el arquero sin mirarla, pero cuando sintió que uno de sus brazos era sujetado por una de las pequeñas manos de la rubia supo que estaba jodido.

-Lamento que no puedas ser sincero-dijo mirándolo con seriedad-lamento que esto tenga que terminar así, Oliver-dijo molesta y reprimiendo las lágrimas, no parecería débil delante del arquero, no era justo que la viera así cuando no quería reconocer su infidelidad.

-Felicity-dijo sin saber qué hacer.

-Adiós Oliver-dijo caminando a la salida, pero fue sujetada por un brazo y girada en un solo movimiento-¿algo que decir?-susurró cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio la tenía acorralada contra la puerta y la miraba con el miedo surcando esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Hay…-intentó hablar, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-Si quieres nos sentamos, si estás dispuesto a decirme la verdad te escucharé hasta el final, por muy loco y absurdo que sea lo que me cuentes-susurró poniendo una mano en el rostro del arquero, sabiendo que ese gesto lo tranquilizaba cada vez que los nervios lo consumían.

Caminó sujetando la mano de Felicity hasta el sillón, una vez ahí sintió como los nervios lo consumían, pero ella le dio un apretón y lo instó a seguir con lo que le iba a contar, ella escucharía.

-Me gusta Barry desde hace un año o más, no sé bien cuánto-murmuró sin verla, ya había comenzado y tenía que continuar con eso, no podía quedarse hasta ahí.

-Por eso lo mencionaste en la cama-murmuró dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro.

-Es más que eso-dijo atreviéndose a limpiar las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro y ella por una vez en ese día lo dejó hacer, permitió que acariciara su rostro con cuidado.

-Te escucho-murmuró mirándolo con el amor contenido que no había podido sacar en todos esos meses de descuido del arquero.

-Hace unos cinco meses llegó un Barry del futuro y al parecer también un Oliver del futuro, a él no lo he visto. Pero me encontré con ese Barry y me contó del futuro, de todo lo que ocurrirá por mi culpa, por no hablar las cosas antes, por no ser transparente con el Barry del presente y…-dijo respirando hondo, eso era más difícil de lo que pensó.

-¿Hay dos Barry?-dijo sorprendida la rubia a pesar de todo lo que le había tocado vivir junto al equipo Arrow.

-Sí, y cuando conocí al Barry del futuro no me pude contener y me acosté más de una vez con él-confesó con sinceridad.

-¿ _Nuestro_ Barry sabe de esto?-dijo Felicity con la esperanza de tener al menos la fidelidad de su amigo de ciudad Central.

-Hace tres meses lo hablé con él, y nos besamos, él ya había conocido al Oliver del futuro y a través de él me enteré de que existe ese otro arquero en esta época.

-¿Barry te besó?-dijo sin creer del todo lo que escuchaba.

-No, yo lo besé, fui a verlo hace tres meses y ocurrió-dijo sin poder explicar más-luego de eso no he sido capaz de ir a verlo ni él de verme a mí.

-Iris está embarazada-soltó suave la rubia y Oliver giró a verla asustado.

-No puede ser-dijo recordando las palabras del Barry del futuro, recordando lo que no podía pasar, lo que no tenían que permitir que ocurriera.

-Está embarazada, dijo que le diría hoy a Barry-susurró suave y viendo como Oliver Queen se desmorona delante de ella.

-Y yo haciendo el ridículo-susurró el rubio con las lágrimas luchando por no caer de su rostro.

-No-dijo ella sujetándolo por el rostro-con esto que me cuentas no sé cómo irá a reaccionar Barry, porque tampoco he tenido noticias de él y ahora comprendo por qué.

-No importa, simplemente…-trató de seguir hablando, pero sintió como su pecho dolía-no importa, Felicity-susurró hundiéndose en el sillón y sintió como la rubia lo abrazaba con fuerza, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, por muy extraño que se viera que ella lo consolara cuando le contaba que le había estado siendo infiel.

-¿El Barry y Oliver del futuro siguen aquí?

-No lo sé-susurró suave-la última vez que estuve con él salió corriendo y no lo vi más, de eso ya son unos meses, desconozco si Barry ha vuelto a ver al Oliver del futuro-murmuró con una mueca.

-¿Sabes lo que sucederá en el futuro?-murmuró ella sin separarse de su posición en el pecho del arquero.

-Soy un villano en el futuro, asesine al hijo de Barry y por eso me odia. Pero por eso se desencadenan batallas sin sentido donde mueren inocentes, Barry te mata y yo mato a Iris. Eso es todo lo que sé, no conozco más del futuro, solo eso me contó el Flash de esa época.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo-susurró suave y conociendo muy bien a Oliver.

-Barry e Iris no deben tener un hijo, eso me dijo el Barry del futuro, que si eso ocurría todo iría de mal en peor.

-Tal vez conociendo todo esto sería posible modificar el futuro, después de todo no eres un villano Oliver.

-Pero me convertiré en uno.

-No lo permitiremos-dijo con determinación y mirándolo a los ojos-no dejaré que eso suceda-dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando su rostro.

-Pero ¿cómo?-murmuró sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba ¿por qué no se pudo enamorar de Felicity?

-Ya veremos una forma, pero hay que hablar con el Oliver y Barry del futuro, hay que encontrarlos.

-No sé dónde buscar.

-Barry debe saber-dijo ella con una mueca-lo mejor es hablar con él.

-No sé si va a aprobar el que tu sepas todo esto-dijo con una mueca y poniéndose de pie al momento que la rubia lo jalaba de la mano.

-No me interesa si lo aprueba. Partimos hablando de tu infidelidad, no sé si alguno de los Barry tenga mucho que decir cuando hablemos con ellos, no están en posición-dijo con una leve chispa de furia.

-Ni yo-susurró bajando la mirada y Felicity se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Tú más que nadie no estás en posición de replicar nada-dijo acercándose y besando sus labios por última vez-vamos a cambiar el futuro, Ollie-dijo al momento que ambos se separaban y notó con una pequeña ilusión que él tenía sus ojos cerrados y la sujetaba por la cintura. Sabía que no lo tendría de vuelta, pero podría hacer las cosas bien para él.

-Felicity-susurró sin querer mirarla.

-No tienes derecho a réplica-dijo separándose y caminando a la salida junto al arquero, quien solo se dejó guiar por ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero les guste lo que sigue!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

 _Meses_.

Ese era el tiempo que llevaban atrapados en esa época y sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. Aunque cuando se toparon con Harrison Wells, Cisco y Caitlin de ese tiempo todo fue mucho más sencillo.

 _Tuvieron que explicarles todo, todo lo que no implica delatarlos ni delatar a los Oliver y Barry de ese tiempo._

Solo con eso bastó para tener un techo y comida mientras solucionaban todo para devolverlos a su tiempo y no siguieran destruyendo ese presente. Aunque había un problema que todos habían considerado y nadie quería decir ¿qué sucedería con el Barry y Oliver del presente cuando se enteraran de que estaban hospedando a esos dos y no les habían dicho nada?

-Hay que hablar con ellos-dijo Caitlin siendo la más sensata y la que optaba porque la verdad era lo mejor.

-A ellos no parece importarles-dijo Cisco mirando a la pareja que conversaban en el cuarto de entrenamiento, lugar donde el arquero no parecía tener problemas para observar y practicar sus tiros, mientras el Barry sin velocidad se preocupaba de esquivar sus flechas con movimientos que jamás le habían visto a _su_ Barry.

-Siento que hay algo que no nos están diciendo-susurró Wells con una mueca y mirando a ambos hombres. Si bien se veían de más edad, había algo que los hacía distintos al Barry y Oliver que él conocía.

-Tenemos que hablar con Felicity al menos, ella podría saber algo-dijo Caitlin optando por otra alternativa, ya que Cisco se rehusaba a hablar con Barry.

-O podríamos devolver su velocidad a ese Barry y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido. Todo estaría bien, después de todo ellos dicen que no se han topado con sus dobles de esta época y que un error los trajo a este tiempo.

-O podrían hacer que hablen la verdad-dijo Oliver Queen detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Cisco asustado y viendo que justo detrás de ellos estaban Oliver, Felicity y Barry.

-Los hemos estado buscando durante un tiempo, pero Felicity pensó que ustedes podrían saber cómo encontrarlos-dijo Barry sin acercarse al rubio y adelantándose unos pasos hacia la puerta de entrenamiento para ingresar.

-Y no me equivoqué-susurró ella al momento que Barry abría la puerta y caminaba al interior del lugar.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Oliver del futuro cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió y desvió la dirección de la flecha que había lanzado, pero Barry del presente logró sujetarla y quitarle su arco, porque aún no estaba seguro de si sería un peligro.

-No te preocupes-susurró mirando a la pareja, pero sobre todo a su doble, parecía ser solo más viejo que él. No habían más diferencias.

-Hey-dijo Barry del futuro con una sonrisa coqueta y caminando hacía Oliver del presente, quien contuvo el aire y se dio cuenta de los movimientos del castaño-no te morderé si no quieres-dijo guiñándole un ojo y sintió como su Oliver lo sujetaba por la cintura y gruñía por su osadía de coquetear con su yo del pasado.

-Esto es demasiado confuso-susurró Felicity viéndolos a los cuatro juntos.

-Es mejor que nos cuenten todo, incluso lo que omitieron al hablar con nosotros-dijo Barry seriamente.

-¿Ustedes sabían que ellos estaban en esta época?-dijo Cisco sorprendido.

-Llevan meses aquí, pero no nos han contado toda la verdad-dijo Barry mirando a su igual del futuro con molestia.

-Yo sí dije toda la verdad, cierto Ollie-dijo Barry del futuro con picardía-pero si quieren escucharla nuevamente, podemos hablar.

-Solo necesitamos saber lo necesario-dijo Oliver de forma seria-por qué viajaron hasta aquí, por qué no se han ido y por qué mi yo del futuro está ciego.

Ante eso último todos miraron al Oliver del futuro y notaron algo extraño en sus ojos.

-Creí que nadie lo había notado-susurro el hombre en un suspiro-realmente no importa del todo-dijo bajando la capucha que lo cubría.

-A mí sí-dijo Oliver con suavidad-es mi futuro después de todo.

-Tal vez no ocurra-se aventuró Caitlin con una sonrisa.

-Aun sigo con los ojos congelados, ocurrirá-solo con esa mención todos se dieron por entendidos lo que pasaría.

-Te ataco Killer Frost-dijo H.R. sorprendido.

-No es tan así. Creí que lo mejor era esconder el futuro, parece ser que lo mejor es contarles todo paso a paso-dijo el Barry del futuro sentándose en el suelo ante la sorpresa de todos-les recomiendo ponerse cómodos, esto es largo de contar- dijo con una mueca y notando la presencia de dos personas más. Pero tal vez su presencia podría cambiar el futuro.

 _Como está sucediendo. Oliver y Felicity están comprometidos al igual que Barry con Iris._

 _Ambos son matrimonios ideales. Pero sólo Iris y Barry tienen un hijo. Todo es perfecto en la vida de ambas familias, nada fuera de lo común, incluso hay cenas en las que se reúnen como los viejos amigos que son._

Pero no todo es bueno.

-Pasan los años y mi hijo crece-susurró bajando la mirada y con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Hey-susurró Oliver del futuro poniendo una mano en su hombro-yo no estaba bien, veía como su matrimonio prosperaba y ese niño era la luz de los ojos de Barry, era lo que siempre quiso y más ¿qué no habría dado yo por hacerlo así de feliz? Por darle una familia que fuera un orgullo para él.

-Pero lo mataste-murmuró el castaño sin apartar la mano del arquero.

-Fue un accidente-susurró quedo y diciendo al fin la verdad, algo que no quería reconocer porque la vida del velocista había estado en peligro, pero a esa altura ¿qué más daba?

-No lo fue ¡Atravesaste con tus flechas su pecho!-gritó poniéndose de pie y sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

-¡Trataba de salvarte de Flash Reverso!-le gritó furioso y todos se quedaron en silencio mirándolos.

-¿Está vivo en su época?-susurró Cisco tan consternado como el resto.

-Killer Frost encontró una forma de traerlo junto con Vibe, ambos son aliados y enemigos de Flash.

-Al igual que tú-dijo Barry del futuro indicando al arquero.

-Tú has proclamado que soy tu enemigo desde que murió tu hijo, pero no quería matarlo-murmuró con una mueca-nunca fue esa mi intención- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Por favor sean más claros que en cualquier momento me dolerá la cabeza-decía Cisco con una mueca y presionando ambos lados de su sien.

-Bien, les contaré lo que ocurrió desde mi punto de vista-murmuró Oliver sentándose en el suelo a la altura del resto.

 _Me casé con Felicity al tiempo después de que Barry tuvo su boda, decidí olvidarme de él y tratar de enamorarme de ella, fue imposible. No había momento en que no pensara que Barry tenía que estar conmigo y yo con él. Pero cuando anunció que tendría a su hijo fue cuando mi mundo se desmoronó._

-Recuerdo que Felicity me llamó-susurró el velocista bajando la mirada y sentándose a un lado del arquero-ella me dijo que estabas en estado de shock y no lograba que hablaras. Luego de eso desapareciste por un par de semanas.

-No volví hasta que supe que combatías contra Vibe y Frost, sabía que ellos eran peligrosos, sobre todo después de que ninguno te perdono el haber cambiado su futuro con Flashpoint

-Nosotros lo perdonamos, al menos yo sí…-intentó decir Cisco-¿Por qué no me creen?-decía alzando una ceja.

-No importa ahora-dijo el Flash del futuro.

-Fue en esa batalla en la que por un descuido de Flash me interpuse entre ellos para protegerlo y ella me atacó directamente al rostro, cuando intentaron hacer algo con mis ojos ya era demasiado tarde. Desde ese día mi vista está congelada, era eso o que mataran a Barry-susurró presionando las piernas hacia su pecho.

-¿Por qué mataste al hijo de Barry?-preguntó H.R. comenzando a comprender las acciones de Oliver y el por qué fueron llevados a ese presente.

-No lo quise matar, estábamos peleando contra Killer Frost y no me di cuenta de que Flash Reverso estaba cerca, cuando lo vi iba a atravesar el corazón de Barry, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo, solo atiné a disparar mis flechas, pero su hijo que también era un velocista trató de salvar a su padre y mis flechas le llegaron al pecho. Barry despertó en el momento en que Henry caía muerto sobre él.

-¿Por qué viajaron a esta época?-susurró Caitlin sin querer dar mayores emociones por el futuro que le tocaría enfrentar.

-Estábamos huyendo de Flash Reverso, pero nos logró dar alcance-susurró Oliver-por primera vez en años y desde que estoy ciego, que trabajamos en equipo con Barry.

-Lo decidimos cuando nos vimos completamente solos, desde que asesine a Felicity y tu hiciste lo mismo con Joe e Iris.

-Fue en un descuido mío que nos alcanzó-susurró el rubio con una mueca en los labios-Barry tuvo que correr lo más rápido que podía y sin saber cómo terminamos aquí.

-Terminamos en el sitio correcto-susurró Barry del futuro.

-¿Cómo...?-intentó hablar Oliver del presente, pero fue interrumpido.

-No permitiré que ninguno le haga nada a mi hijo-dijo Iris quien había escuchado todo lo relatado por ambos héroes-y tú no te interpondrás entre Barry y yo-dijo apuntando a Oliver, quien mantuvo su postura seria y trató de no decirle que ella no era rival para él y menos estando embarazada, pero se contuvo, porque no era el momento ni lugar para ello.

-Hey-susurró Barry llegando hasta donde la morena-estará todo bien, Iris-dijo tratando de que saliera de ahí con él.

-¿Tienen claro que lo escuchamos todo?-dijo Joe apuntando a todo el grupo.

-No creo que sea problema el saber esta información, detective-dijo Oliver poniéndose de pie junto al resto.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar, Queen-dijo saliendo de los laboratorios.

-El que nos hayan dicho todo esto no soluciona nada-dijo Felicity notando que el Oliver del futuro aún estaba ciego y que ambos héroes seguían con ellos.

-No tratamos de enmendar el futuro, sólo queremos volver a nuestro tiempo-dijo Barry sintiendo que todo iba de mal en peor.

-¿No pueden?-dijo Oliver incrédulo.

-No, gaste toda mi energía cuando estuve contigo-dijo suave y sin mirar al arquero del presente.

-¿Con él en qué forma?-dijo Cisco alarmado.

-Estoy seguro que nadie quiere detalles-susurró Felicity molestándose.

-¡Ustedes dos!-gritó el moreno alarmado.

-No te interesa, Ramón-dijo H.R. en un suspiro-buscaremos la forma de devolverlos a su tiempo, pero creo que es un problema el que no tengas tu velocidad, porque si regresas a tu tiempo será sin ser un veloz.

-Lo sé-murmuró el castaño mirando al Oliver del futuro-pero creo que ambos merecemos algo mejor que estar en este tiempo.

-Los ayudaremos-dijo Felicity mirándolos.

-Gracias, Felicity-dijo Barry del futuro con una sonrisa.

-No agradezcas, porque aún no sé por qué lo haré-dijo empuñando sus manos y conteniéndose de golpearlo.

-¿Le contaste?-dijo consternado el castaño y retrocediendo un par de pasos de la rubia.

-Tuve que decirle todo lo que ha pasado y está dispuesta a ayudarnos.

-Me deben, mucho-dijo la ingeniera apuntando a los tres hombres.

-Yo no te debo…-intentó hablar el Oliver del futuro.

-Trataremos de descongelar tus ojos, así que solo por pensar en ti me lo debes-dijo la rubia dándoles la espalda y caminando hacia donde estaban Cisco, Caitlin y H.R.-tenemos trabajo que hacer, vamos-dijo invitándolos a salir del lugar.

-¿Ella sabe todo?-susurró Barry del futuro algo pálido.

-Hay algo que cambió-susurró Oliver del futuro mirando su mano-la sortija de matrimonio desapareció-dijo mostrando su mano.

-Ojalá desaparezcan más cosas-susurró el arquero del presente mirándolos seriamente-le conté todo a Felicity y anuló nuestro compromiso por razones obvias, no iba a soportar casarse conmigo sabiendo que nos acostamos.

-Dime por qué no le he puesto una flecha en la cabeza a mi yo del pasado-decía el rubio empuñando sus manos.

-Porque no quieres crear una paradoja al ser tú quien lo mate y de algún modo te estás suicidando.

-Jay-murmuró Barry sorprendido-¡En este tiempo aún…!-intentó decir, pero el velocista le puso una mano en la boca.

-Créeme que no me interesa saber por qué no estoy en tu tiempo, gracias-susurró soltándolo.

-Lo siento-dijo bajando la mirada-es bueno verte.

-Sabes bien que nunca aparezco por cosas buenas.

-Siempre estás porque he cometido algún error.

-Exacto, ahora debemos ordenar todo esto e intentar que Barry del presente haga las cosas bien-dijo suspirando-y a ti devolverte tu velocidad.

-Gracias-susurró suave.

-Les invito un café-dijo Oliver del presente.

-¿Quieres que nos vean en público?-dijo alzando una ceja el Flash del futuro.

-Está bien, compraré los café y los llevaremos a mi loft para que hablemos.

-Vayan, yo hablaré con los muchachos para ver si tenemos alguna novedad-dijo Jay caminando en dirección de donde estaban los científicos de laboratorios STAR.

-Me quedaré aquí, no me interesa ser multitud-dijo el arquero del futuro caminando fuera del lugar siguiendo a Jay.

-Entonces, somos sólo nosotros-dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a tener que hablar seriamente-dijo suspirando con pesar.

-No te preocupes, ya no perderé mi velocidad-dijo sujetando su brazo con confianza-no tengo nada que perder ahora-dijo con una mueca triste.

-Hey-murmuró tomándolo por la barbilla-vas a recuperar tu velocidad, lo prometo.

-Y siempre has cumplido-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Vamos-dijo caminando a la salida, al instante el castaño lo siguió.

* * *

En cuanto ingresaron al loft del arquero, sus cafés fueron depositados en la basura y Barry del futuro se abalanzó a besar a Oliver, quien no fue capaz de alejarlo, necesitaba besarlo, porque ese Barry era su Barry, aunque tuviera unos cuantos años más, aunque fuera del futuro.

-Tengo el recuerdo de un beso en la cocina de mi departamento-susurró contra los labios del arquero.

-Eso sucedió-murmuró suave-hace tres meses-dijo con una mueca-lo bueno es que no necesito decirte todo lo que ha ocurrido con tu yo de este tiempo para que lo sepas.

-De algún modo me acosté con el Oliver del futuro o al menos él tiene los recuerdos de cuando me acosté contigo.

-No creo tener la capacidad de entender todo lo que eso implica o lo que está pasando ahora.

-Solo nosotros sabemos dónde terminará esto-susurró Barry del futuro besándolo suave y sintiendo como el arquero mordía su labio inferior fuertemente. Lo que hizo escapar un gemido por parte del velocista, por lo que Oliver lo llevó a su habitación, necesitaba hacerlo suyo cuanto antes.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo! Y sí, Oliver lo arruina todo a cada momento y ahora veremos las consecuencias de sus actos. Espero les guste.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Sentía el calor del cuerpo ajeno contra su pecho. Realmente estaba en la gloria con Barry, _su_ Barry. Nunca había tenido una conexión tan fuerte a nivel sexual y mucho menos a nivel psicológico. Barry Allen era su pareja perfecta, su ideal.

Aunque no debía pensar eso. Porque no era el Barry correcto. Había elegido al velocista del futuro y en la línea temporal este era uno de los mayores errores que podía cometer.

-Oliver-susurro entre sueños el castaño y él sólo pudo abrazarlo. No quería que desapareciera.

Se mantuvieron así durante toda la mañana, abrazados y con caricias que los llevaron más de una vez al orgasmo. Simplemente se estaba enamorando de este Barry Allen.

-Quiero-intentaba hablar el castaño recobrando el aliento después de una sesión de sexo con el Oliver de ese presente.

-Pide y te lo daré-susurro antes de besarlo con suavidad.

-Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo-susurro suave y sintió como era abrazado con fuerza.

-Sí-aunque fue un susurro, para ambos fue suficiente y bastaba con eso para mantenerlos tranquilos.

Nada importaba en ese momento, ni siquiera que la línea de tiempo se estuviera alterando a tal punto de que ese mundo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

-Qué extraño-murmuró el arquero una vez levantado y revisando su cuenta bancaria en su teléfono.

-¿Se sumaron más ceros a tu cuenta?-murmuró Barry abrazándolo por detrás.

-No, está en cero-susurró sin entender e intentó marcar a su hermana-no contesta-dijo extrañado.

-Tal vez está ocupada con Cisco, sabes como son cuando se ponen melosos y…

-¿Cisco?-dijo alzando una ceja sin creerlo-Thea no está con nadie y mucho menos con él-Barry alzó los hombros y lo miró extrañado, ¿no estaban juntos?

-Llama a Felicity-susurró al momento que el rubio buscaba en su agenda de contactos y marcó el número esperando a que le contestaran. Pero eso no ocurrió.

-¡Qué hicieron!-entró una rafaga de rayos amarillos y rojos y luego vieron a Barry de ese presente mirándolos furioso, aunque se desconcertó al notar como las manos de su yo del futuro acariciaban los músculos del estómago del arquero.

-¿Quieres detalles de todo?-dijo de forma sugerente y retadora el castaño mientras besaba la curvatura que se formaba entre el hombro y cuello del rubio.

-No me refiero a eso-dijo furioso y empuñando sus manos, una punzada de celos se instaló en su pecho, pero prefirió ignorarlo, porque ahora estaba allí por algo mucho más importante y urgente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-susurró el rubio viendo como el logo de Flash se borraba del traje que portaba el castaño y era reemplazado por un círculo extraño.

-¿Lo notaste?-dijo con una mueca hacia su socio-durante dos días todo a nuestro alrededor ha estado con continuos cambios, hay gente que ha desaparecido y otros que simplemente no me reconocen.

-¿Por ejemplo?-inquirió su yo del futuro al fin soltando a Oliver. Estaba usando su voz más petulante y eso exasperaba a su yo de ese mundo.

-Iris dice que su hijo es de Eddie y lo está esperando en mi departamento creyendo que es de él y resulta que no trabajo de forense, creo que soy nadie-dijo furioso y mirando a ambos hombres-¡esto es tu culpa!-le gritó a su yo del futuro.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿No es tu deber cuidar mejor de tu mujer?-dijo alzando una ceja-yo cuido de mi chico-dijo sujetando por la cintura a Oliver, quien se apartó de inmediato, no quería estar en medio de esa extraña pelea.

-¡Por tu culpa todo está así!-dijo Barry apuntando directamente al arquero-si no te hubieras involucrado con mi yo del futuro nada de esto sucedería. Felicity desapareció al igual que tu familia, creo incluso que los Queen y los Allen no llegaron a existir, porque no hay registros de ninguna de las dos familias.

-¿Cómo seguimos vivos?-susurró el rubio extrañado.

-Es la alteración del tiempo-murmuró Oliver del futuro saliendo de las sombras y mirando directamente a Barry de ese presente. Nadie sabía cómo había llegado allí-al fin puedo verte de nuevo-dijo con nostalgia y suspirando brevemente para luego enfocarse en la pareja de la discordia.

-¿Puedes ver?-dijo Barry del futuro acercándose y atreviéndose y tocar su rostro.

-Con su unión todo el futuro se arruinó y de algún modo yo no existiré, porque no estoy ciego y mis cicatrices no están-dijo apartándose del tacto de ese Barry.

-Pero sigues aquí, por tanto estarás a futuro-susurró su doble de ese tiempo.

-El tiempo se está volviendo loco y si no hacemos algo probablemente desaparecerá todo lo que alguna vez conocimos.

-Aún tengo recuerdos de todo y todos, por ejemplo de Iris y su madre-dijo Barry del futuro con seguridad-el padre de Iris murió de cirrosis.

-¿Es broma?-dijo el Barry del presente asustado-¡Joe West crió a Iris! Su madre la abandonó ¿cómo puedes olvidar algo así?-dijo completamente alterado y sujetando al otro hombre por los hombros.

-Hay que ir a laboratorios STAR, el único que tiene velocidad es Barry-dijo el Oliver del futuro de forma suave.

-Los llevaré-murmuró viendo que su yo del futuro hacía un movimiento extraño-¡Volvió tu velocidad!-gritó eufórico y vio como tomaba a ambos Oliver y los trasladaba, él solo los siguió, pero a medio camino se detuvo de golpe y los dos arqueros salieron volando. Su velocidad si había ido de nuevo.

-¡Ollie!-gritó Barry del futuro intentando correr para sujetar a su amante. Pero no llegó a tiempo y el Barry con velocidad logró tomar a ambos arqueros, depositandolos con cuidado en el suelo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Oliver Queen del futuro mirando a los otros tres-¿por qué te pareces tanto a mi?-murmuró alzando una ceja-¿eres mi hijo?-murmuró algo consternado al darse cuenta de la diferencia de edad.

-Somos parientes lejanos-murmuró el rubio mirando al Barry de su tiempo para que le dijera qué estaba pasando.

-Oliver-dijo suave-ven, necesito que hablemos-dijo Barry atrayendo al rubio a un costado-tenemos que tratar de llegar a los laboratorios y algo me dice que si sus memorias se borraron, él también puede desaparecer.

-O morir-susurró contrariado ante lo que podía ocurrir-no podemos permitirlo, hay que llevarlos al futuro.

-Sí, pero no sé cómo.

-Disculpen ¿quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Barry del futuro mirándolos extrañado.

-También…

-¡Cayeron!-dijo dando una risotada-hubieran visto sus caras-decía doblándose de la risa.

-¡Esto es serio!-gritó Barry acercándose a su yo del futuro y estando a punto de golpearlo.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarlo-dijo Oliver interponiéndose-no están bien ese tipo de bromas-lo reprendió de forma seria y solo se ganó que el castaño sujetara su cuello y lo besara de forma casta.

-No lo haré de nuevo- dijo abrazándolo.

-Hey-dijo Oliver cuando sintió la respiración agitada del castaño contra su cuello, ya que lo había abrazado-estará todo bien.

-¿Seguro?-dijo con un leve estremecimiento y sintiendo como la velocidad regresaba a su cuerpo.

-Tu entrenamiento desapareció-dijo el arquero de futuro asustado de saber esa información.

-¡No!-gritó desesperado y sintiendo como el Barry del futuro lo tomaba por la cintura y corría con él.

-No-susurró Barry suave-no iremos tras ellos, tenemos que volver a laboratorios STAR, aprovechar que no estás ciego y puedes ser de ayuda, los únicos que deben estar ahí son Jay Garrick y HR, porque si todo es como creo, tanto Caitlin como Cisco no están en esta línea temporal o están haciendo otra cosa distinta a ser científicos.

-Vamos-murmuró Oliver con suavidad-no has cambiado nada-dijo acercándose a Barry y tomándolo por la barbilla-realmente había extrañado mirarte a los ojos, sentir tu piel-dijo acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla del velocista, quien estaba completamente rojo ante las palabras del arquero.

-¿No habías perdido la memoria?-dijo sorprendido y sin entender lo que pretendía este Oliver.

-Tengo mis trucos-dijo guiñandole un ojo y estando demasiado cerca del castaño.

-Será mejor irnos-susurró presintiendo que las cosas empeorarán si seguían de ese modo en medio de la calle, además, alterarían aún más el tiempo.

No se equivocaba, porque cuando llegaron a los laboratorios, estos no existían y en su lugar había un hangar de aviones ¿algo más extraño? Nadie de los que allí estaban eran conocidos.

Realmente todo eso era catastrófico, no entendía nada y no sabía qué hacer, no después de que Oliver y ese Barry alterarán de forma tan inusual la línea del tiempo.

-No me siento bien-murmuró el rubio sujetándose del brazo del velocista, al instante el castaño lo sujeto, Oliver se había desmayado, pero antes de que pudiera desesperarse ante él apareció un viejo conocido.

-Ellos rompieron la línea temporal de tu tiempo, es como el flash point pero diez veces peor-dijo Jay Garrick apareciendo en un flash y sujetando a Barry para que corriera junto a él a un sitio seguro. No le había dado mayores explicaciones y el castaño se sentía totalmente confuso. No tenía idea de a dónde iban, pero estaba seguro que el velocista no haría nada para dañarlos.

Cuando se detuvieron se dio cuenta de que estaban en otra Tierra. Tal vez Tierra 2, y como si Jay leyera sus pensamientos le dijo dónde estaban, pero no lo que hacían ahí.

-¿Puedes salvarlo?-murmuró notando como ese Oliver cada vez respiraba con más dificultad.

-Probablemente sea muy tarde para él, incluso para tu doble-dijo suave y mirando el lugar en el que estaban.

-Laboratorios STAR-susurró esperanzado Barry y esperando ver a Jesse y Harrison Wells de esa Tierra.

-Solo Wells puede hacer algo por él, pero no sé qué sucederá con tu Tierra.

-Un problema a la vez-susurró presionando al arquero contra su pecho y sintiendo que se hacía más liviano por cada segundo que pasaba.

-Bien, vamos-susurró abriendo la puerta que los guiaría al interior del recinto y a su encuentro con el científico.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando apareció Jesse en un movimiento de rayos y su padre la seguía con dificultad, pero al verlos ambos se tornaron serios y preocupados. Aunque lo que más alarmó a Barry fue el semblante de Harrison, quien se mostraba furioso.

-¡Qué hiciste!-dijo alarmado y haciendo un llamado a algunos ayudantes para que llevaran a Oliver a un sitio donde pudieran tratarlo-estoy seguro que alteraste…-intentaba recriminarle algo que realmente desconocía, por lo que respiró profundo y sujetó con sus dedos la cuenca de su nariz antes de botar el aire y mirarlo seriamente-cuéntame.

-No sé cómo te has enterado que algo pasó-dijo extrañado Barry.

-No estarías aquí con un Oliver Queen inconsciente y sin Snow y Ramón. Algo malo debió pasar en tu Tierra y por tu causa para que estén aquí-Barry solo suspiró con frustración, ordenó sus ideas por un momento y decidió hablar con honestidad.

-Barry y Oliver de 20 años en el futuro viajaron a nuestro tiempo-murmuró bajando la mirada-ellos lo arruinaron todo, nos hablaron del futuro y de lo que no debía ocurrir, nos contaron que Flash Reverso volvió gracias a Killer Frost y que tuve un hijo con Iris, pero él muere a causa de Oliver, incluso Joe, Iris y Felicity están muertos a causa de nosotros.

-¿Y dónde está tu doble?-dijo con una mueca-¿no estará con el Oliver de este tiempo?-al ver como Barry empuñaba sus manos supo lo que estaba pasando- Esto es peor de lo que pensé. ¿Por qué acuden a mí?-dijo mirando a Jay esta vez. Porque estaba seguro que Allen le estaba contando muy poco para todo lo que seguramente había pasado.

-La línea del tiempo se alteró a tal punto de que los Allen y los Queen no existen-dijo el velocista con una mueca y resumiendo en una sola frase todo el caos que habían provocado los héroes del futuro.

-Y tampoco hay un Cisco o Caitlin que los puedan ayudar-suspiró agotado por tanta información-bien, veré qué podemos hacer con el señor Queen, pero no te prometo nada ¿hay alguna forma de reparar la línea del tiempo de Tierra 1?-preguntó a Jay, quien bajó la mirada.

-Hay un modo, pero no es recomendable-dijo con una mueca.

-¿Qué recomiendas entonces?-susurró Barry sin comprender al otro velocista.

-Esperemos a ver qué sucede con Oliver y les diré qué podemos hacer, si es lo que pienso, solo habrá una solución y tú no puedes interferir Barry-dijo suave y caminando hacia donde se habían llevado al arquero del futuro.

-Y esta vez no fue mi culpa-murmuró lamentando todo eso.

-Increíblemente no fue tu culpa, pero tendrás que solucionarlo, sino puedes acabar con todos, porque no sé si afectará en algo los hechos de tu Tierra a la nuestra.

* * *

No tenía idea a dónde lo estaba llevando Barry del futuro, pero ¿importaba? después de todo Barry se había ido con el Oliver del futuro, él solo tenía que irse con este Barry que lo ha hecho tan feliz durante el último tiempo. No le quedaba nada más cuando sus seres queridos habían desaparecido y al parecer todo lo que conocía iba cambiando.

-Alto-dijo Jay Garrick apareciendo delante de ellos, lo que provocó que Barry detuviera su carrera y mirara al velocista extrañado.

-¿Jay?-dijo impactado de verlo-tú nunca apareces por nada bueno-dijo separándose de Oliver y enfrentando al velocista.

-Me da gusto verte, aunque no sé qué tanto-susurró con seriedad-arruinaste este tiempo al juntarte con Queen.

-¿Arruinarlo? Soy feliz-dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Estás perdiendo tus poderes y cordura, incluso estamos tratando de salvar a Oliver del futuro, porque en cualquier momento va a desaparecer, de hecho no sé cómo será posible componer este tiempo sin dañarlo más.

-Podríamos viajar…-intentó hablar Barry del futuro, pero inmediatamente fue callado.

-Creo que ese fue el primer error que cometieron junto a Oliver del futuro, nunca tuvieron que haber viajado a este tiempo.

-¡Lo iban a matar! Estábamos en peligro, Flash Reverso fue regresado por Killer Frost y…

-No importa, alteraron el tiempo en niveles insospechados, podrían haber utilizado el viaje en el tiempo y luego volver, no tenían por qué quedarse y alterar todo.

-Lo vi como una posibilidad de enmendar todo, de no darle un mal futuro a mi hijo ni de armar una guerra donde tantos inocentes habían muerto.

-El tiempo no se debe alterar, eso es lo primero que debemos saber los velocistas y tú, Barry, con el flash point deberías haber sabido que hacerlo de nuevo era un gran error.

-No importa, no me arrepiento de lo que hice-dijo enfrentando al hombre con decisión.

-Deberías arrepentirte-dijo seriamente.

-No lo haré aunque…

-Oliver del futuro está muriendo, lo tuve que llevar a Tierra 2 para que Harrison Wells trate de salvarlo, no sé si logrará hacer algo.

-¡Mientes!-dijo molesto.

-No lo hago-susurró viendo como Barry se veía algo descolocado y comenzaba a tambalearse-así como él se está muriendo lo harás tú-susurró viendo como Oliver alcanzaba a tomar en sus brazos al velocista quien se había desmayado.

-¡Qué le hiciste!-dijo alterado el arquero mirando directamente al velocista.

Jay Garrick lo miró con lástima. Por su culpa todo estaba tomando un destino insospechado.

-Debes elegir-susurro mirando al arquero, quien aún abrazaba el cuerpo de Barry del futuro.

-Yo lo quiero a él-murmuró suave y moviendo el cuerpo del Barry del futuro en un absurdo intento para que despertara.

-Solo puede haber uno de ustedes en la línea temporal. Por eso tu doble se está muriendo y está ocurriendo lo mismo con este Barry.

-Qué hago-dijo mirando a Jay con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos por la desesperación de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Lo llevaré donde Wells al igual como hice con tu doble. Solo te diré que si realmente quieres a Barry, debes intentarlo con el de este tiempo.

-Barry no me ama, él está enamorado de Iris, quien está embarazada y seguramente se casaran como habían acordado ¿Qué puedo proponerle a Barry cuando eso es su felicidad absoluta?

-Si lo quieres a él, pelea-dijo tomando el cuerpo del Barry del futuro-siempre Allen puede sorprenderte, aunque con todo lo que han arruinado dudo mucho que haya un futuro para alguien de esta Tierra.

-Y si decide que no me quiere-dijo sintiendo como el futuro se le fue de las manos con sus malas decisiones-porque aunque Iris crea que Eddie está vivo y aunque los Allen y Queen hayan desaparecido, no creo que me quiera realmente, nunca lo ha hecho, por qué lo haría ahora.

-Deberás vivir con el peso de tus decisiones-dijo Jay mirándolo seriamente-así como Barry ha debido vivir con el peso de sus actos después del Flash point-dijo suave y notó como el velocista del futuro se hacía más liviano en sus brazos-pero eso no es importante ahora ¿vas con nosotros?

-Donde él vaya voy yo-dijo con decisión sintiendo como Jay lo tomaba por el brazo.

-No siempre podrás estar con él y eso debes entenderlo, no te pertenece este Barry.

-Eso no lo sabes, el futuro no está escrito-decía con obstinación.

-No, pero tú te has dedicado a arruinarlo por unas horas felices junto a él-dijo apuntando al velocista-tan poco no vale tantas muertes, Oliver-dijo con suavidad y queriendo que entendiera las consecuencias que tenían sus actos.

-No tienes idea de lo que significa este Barry para mí.

-No, no tengo idea-dijo seriamente-pero sé las consecuencias que nos ha traído a todos y sinceramente no quiero seguir viendo tanto daño-dijo sujetándolo firmemente para ir a Tierra 2 e intentar salvar al Barry que agonizaba en sus brazos.


End file.
